Secret Santa
by Dani Kin
Summary: Megamind gets all dressed up in a sexy Christmas outfit to surprise Roxanne, then there's silly giggly sexin'.


Ok, so in the fanservice video on LJ last week there was this image… an amazing image… a jaw dropping image. Of Megamind. In sexy santa panties and boots. The image is called Secret Santa by Harlenquinloki on DA and you should totally throw that into google and see it for yourself if you have not already. Anyway it all went downhill from there. *shakeshead*

Title : Secret Santa (Fun Fact : I almost called this one HoHoHo but I couldn't stop laughing long enough to actually write.)

Rating : M/NC-17 (leave now kids, before I ruin Christmas forever)

Summary : Megamind gets all dressed up to surprise Roxanne, then there's silly giggly sexin'.

Warnings: Cross dressing, sex, oral, way too much laughter and adorableness. Its kinky crossdressing sex, its giggly fluff.

Notes : This one is for patcot2007 and filthy_animal. Because they wanted it. And because I wanted it too.

* * *

><p>Roxanne hadn't been surprised to receive the text message itself. Honestly, she had long since gotten used to random messages from her boyfriend announcing grandiose gestures on a fairly regular basis. No, what boggled her was the text of the message itself.<p>

It said simply "I have a special Christmas gift waiting for you. Meet me at your apt after work -M"

So by the time she stepped off the elevator her curiosity was more than simply piqued - it was raging out of control. Last time he sent her a text like this he surprised her with hundreds of balloons in the lair for an impromptu celebration of the anniversary of the first time he kidnapped her. Some people might have found that appalling, but she didn't care. They ended up pelting each other with balloons for the better portion of an hour until they collapsed into a giggling kissing cuddling heap.

So when she opened the door, she expected to find him standing there ready to announce his latest scheme but there was nothing but her empty kitchen. She looked around for any signs of him. No spikes or flowers or robots or messes in her kitchen. That was odd.

Then she saw a distinctive tell-tale sign. It was a card with his M logo on it, resting against the stairs that lead up her lofted bedroom. She picked it up and flipped it over, where she saw his scrawling handwriting that said "your gift is up here -M". She walked up the stairs and came upon a scene that she had not anticipated at all.

Her first thought was that it was odd he was twirling a candy cane in his mouth. Her second was to note that he was flat on his back on her bed with his legs up, crossed against her headboard. On his feet were the cutest little santa boots she had ever seen. But that was not what caused her jaw to drop.

No, that honor belonged to the little red panties he was wearing with soft white fur trim. He looked like a sexy pinup and she felt her knees go weak.

He continued to suck the candy cane, his tongue reaching out to lick it and put on a grand show for her.

"See something you like?" he asked seductively, slowly uncrossing his legs then recrossing them the other way. She merely nodded and smiled, temporarily unable to speak words as she admired her sexy blue boyfriend.

She had learned since they started dating that he loved to play dress up. All the costumes and accessories from his evil days were mostly due to him liking to use different outfits to put on a show. Once she had explained that he could bring costumes into the bedroom, he was like a kid in a candy store. And frankly the enthusiasm and confidence he displayed when dressed up was infectious. So she found she couldn't stop smiling at him, posing for her in a sexy little Christmas outfit, even if she tried.

"Santa visits good girls and brings them presents," he purred, still nipping and licking on the candy cane. Now he was looking directly into her eyes, practically smoldering at her. He spread his legs just enough to tease her, the boots still dangling in the air, setting off his sky blue thighs. She was dizzy with the urge to nestle between those thighs and lick him to her satisfaction.

Seductively he shifted and rolled onto his stomach, keeping his feet up in the air. He smiled at her as he swung his legs back and forth playfully, his long slender legs accented by the devilishly cute boots. Now she could see the full show, his long luscious blue back fading into a fluffy white fur trim and finally the silky red fabric across his pert little blue butt.

Which was made sexier by the fact that the panties were not full coverage, and the rounded curve of his blue ass peeked out from the bottom edge. That was enough to make her legs regain the ability to move, and she walked to the side of the bed, his devilish green eyes following her the entire time. He got up on all fours and crawled to the edge of the bed, then sat up on his haunches so she could see his delicious front again.

"Have you been a good girl Roxanne?" He asked with a flirty smile and hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her dress pants. She finally let loose and giggled. He was fucking adorable like this.

"What would santa bring me if I was a good girl?" she teased back as she kicked off her sandals. She moved in closer to touch his bare chest and he leaned in to kiss her. He tasted like the candy cane, which was now sitting on the edge of the bed forgotten and half eaten.

She tried to kiss him hard and with open mouth, but he teased her, taking his lips away when she pressed to hard and nipping gently at her bottom lip but not allowing her the pressure she craved. And he made smug little sounds as he teased her mouth.

Fine. If he wanted to be coy she could do that too.

She smirked at him as she picked up the candy cane and began to suck on it, just the way she loved to suck on his dick. He most defiantly made that connection and laughed to himself as she tongued the sweet peppermint.

His hand went to the front of his panties, ghosting over them while she licked the candy cane and sucked its tip. He nibbled his lip seductively as he watched her, and she couldn't help but stare at his santa panties, so sexy on his slim hips. She had planned to drag this out, but she was losing interest in the candy cane when she saw the outline of something else she would much rather put in her mouth.

She pushed him down onto the bed and crawled up between his leg and positioned herself between his thighs as she leaned in. But at the last minute she smirked and moved her lips from his crotch to his right hip to nibble the tender skin right below the panty line. Her left hand planted firmly on his left hip as she teased her fingertips under the edge of the strips of red encasing his slim hips. Then she took the edge of the bottom elastic in her teeth and shook her head playfully, which made him chuckle and squeeze himself more firmly. She was so close and his tight red panties didn't leave any place for him to hide his excitement as he petted himself.

"I didn't know you were going to dress up for me tonight," she remarked, beaming up at her boyfriend from between his legs.

"Miss Ritchie, how could I ever surprise you if you already knew all my secrets?" he responded with a smug smile that made her giggle.

She stood back up and he helped her slide off her pants and underwear, and came in for the kiss that she knew he would give to her now. She was right and he kissed her firmly, pressing his body against hers, rubbing himself on her, with the red silk making it easy for him slide and glide his body up against hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he easily slid them up to take off her shirt. The white fur on his panties tickled her tummy as she tongued him in between smiles.

She shifted and nibbled on his sensitive blue neck, causing him to make a happy moan that sounded suspiciously like her name. He was so sensitive there, and she damn well knew it. Her lips moved up and down the corded tendons, barely touching them and she knew from the way he was leaning into her that he wanted more.

She used his distraction to wrap her arms around his slim waist and move her hands lower. Her hands slid over his butt, so slippery and easy to glide over in the red silk. Then she grabbed herself a handful of the blue ass that peeked out from below the panty line. She kneaded it firmly before letting it go and going back to teasing running the tips of her fingers along the elastic that crossed his little blue butt. He began to kiss and lick her neck in a way that was certain to give her hickies tomorrow if she didn't stop him soon. She pulled back from his sexy ass and wrapped her hands around his large blue head instead.

"Mmm so does santa have a present for me?" she asked playfully between kisses.

"He does," Megamind responded seductively, grabbing her hand and leading it to rest on the front of his panties and the hard length within.

"It has such delightful wrapping paper. What could it be?" She feigned innocence with a smile, running her hands over the silk and fluff and his straining erection beneath. She could also feel a tiny wet spot near the tip, almost hidden under the fur. She reached out with her thumb and flicked the wet spot. He let out a low moan and pressed his cock harder into her hand.

She giggled as she trailed her tongue down over his chest, making her way down to what she knew was hidden under the silk and fake fur. When she got there, she rubbed her whole face into his panties, letting the soft fur tickle her forehead as her cheek and nose grazed the cock happily wrapped in thin red silk. She nibbled his shaft playfully over the fabric, eliciting a happy hum from her sexy santa.

"Mmm you look so sexy in these panties for me Megamind," she cooed at him as she teased him through his luscious underwear.

Then she began to suck his thick cock over the panties, taking mouthfuls of it while the white fur tickled her nose. Soon the panties became wet from her saliva, which only made his cock standout more as the wet red fabric clung to it.

She smiled naughtily at him and pulled the waistband of the panties down slightly in the front to expose the flushed purple tip of his cock. She swiped it swiftly with her tongue and then let go so the elastic snapped back into place.

"Mmm cocktease," he accused her with a whine and a smile.

"It's my present. I want to take my time unwrapping it," she hautily taunted back.

She placed her fingertips inside the furry waistband of the panties and paused for a moment. Then slid both hands into them at his hips and pulled them down over his round blue butt. Finally she had full access to him.

She bent over and took him into her mouth in one smooth movement. He bit his lip and moaned "oh yeas" as she wrapped her lips tightly around his throbbing happy cock and bobbed and sucked. She gently raked her teeth over his velvety head as he grinned and mussed her hair.

Soon she settled into long licks on the underside, her tongue wide and flattened as she trailed it from base to tip, swirled his tender head and flicked the slit, then brought it back down before starting the process again.

"Mmmm Roxanne," he moaned. "You know just the right way to be in santa's lap." She laughed into his cock at the silliness of that statement but kept going. Soon he spoke to her in low soft tones, murmuring only "yes" and "oh that feels so good" as she delighted in pleasuring him. She smiled around his cock and when she looked up at his face, he was smiling too.

She knew that if she kept going like this, he was going to come. So she eased up on him, no longer licking and sucking but gently kissing and running her lips over his exquisite hardness. She was so wet. And she wanted him inside her. She sat back on her haunches and they both giggled as she pulled off her bra.

He watched her with his seductive smile, then grabbed her naked body to him and quickly flipped her down onto the bed so he was on top. They kissed further; then both hands went down between his legs. He used one to line himself up and the other hand to spread her wide open. Smugly he teased her by rubbing his head in slow circles at the very edge of her entrance.

"Now who's the cocktease?" she pouted cheekily and pressed against him. He leaned in and kissed her full bottom lip and slid himself into her tight wetness.

"Ohh uuffnn," she gasped as she threw her head back and enjoyed the sensation of him still inside her for a moment as she stretched to accommodate his girth. Then she brought her face back to his and he took her cue to begin thrusting. He watched her cheeks flush with her growing pleasure as he slid in and out of her slowly to warm her up.

She laid there in bliss, wanting to wrap her thick thighs around his slim hips. But right now her bare feet were rubbing against his adorable little santa boots as he fucked her. It was delicious and naughty and silly and she giggled a little. He continued fucking her but tilted his head in a quizzical fashion. She simply rolled her hips and pulled him deeper into her.

"You are my sexy little santa," she said with a knowing smile.

"Well, you are on my nice list this year. Do you want your second present now?" he teased. She bit her lip as she smiled and nodded.

He pulled out swiftly, leaving her gaping and missing him. But before she knew it, he flipped her onto her stomach. Suddenly she knew what her second present was and she pulled herself up onto all fours.

He slid firmly back into her and resumed the pace and rhythm of fucking her as he had before. But now the curve of his cock was hitting her g-spot in all the right ways. She grinned wildly as he filled her over and over again and soon her knees were weak as he brought her to the edge of pure pleasure. She came sudden and hard, her thick thighs quaking, her inner muscles clamping and holding his cock tightly. It only took him two more thrusts into her fluttering tightness to bring on his own orgasm and he collapsed on top of her back as he spilled to the last drop into her.

They stayed still for a moment then she started laughing again. Her laughter was infectious and he couldn't stop himself from joining her as he rolled back on his heels in his little red boots. She flopped down on the bed and he flopped over right next to her. They continued to laugh for a moment, then the laughter began to fade into silly smiles as they stared sweetly into each other's eyes.

"You are insanely adorable," she said, shaking her head.

"I know. Merry Christmas Roxanne," he said with a smug self-satisfying smirk.

"You do realize that it is July, right?" Roxanne asked him as she chuckled. "Christmas isn't for another 6 months sweetie."

"Oh I know," he said quickly with eyes happily closed. "But I got the idea for the outfit and I couldn't wait six whole months to show it off to you."


End file.
